


The Best Woman for the Job

by 1_NoName_among_many



Series: Here Comes the Groom [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: IT CONTINUES, M/M, Texting, formatting this was a bear and a half, in this one:, the title says it all, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Alex picks his best person.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Series: Here Comes the Groom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910866
Kudos: 39





	The Best Woman for the Job

### 5 Geniuses and Alex

GUYS

GUYS

HELP

GUYS HELP

THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!

**BUG**

Sigh. What's wrong Alex?

I CANT DECIDE WHO MY BEST PERSONS GONNA BE!

**BUG**

Is that all?

**Pez like the sweets**

What are the choices?

its a tossup between june and nora

**Pez like the sweets**

Welp, I'm out. I couldn't pick either.

**Princess Clarence**

Hey, what about me!

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

You're already standing for me, Bea. You can't stand on both sides of the aisle.

**Princess Clarence**

Watch me!

ANYWAY! as an American, i demand we put it to a vote.

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

I vote June.

**BUG**

Thanks Henry!

**Pez like the sweets**

As I said before, there's no way I'm picking. I have to share a bed with both these beautiful women.

**Princess Clarence**

I still vote for me, but failing that my second choice is Nora.

**irl chaos demon**

thanks Bea! you're my favorite princess!

i presume june and nora are voting for themselves?

**irl chaos demon**

duh.

**BUG**

Obviously.

so that's 2 votes for june 2 for nora and 2 abstains

its a tie

**BUG**

Henry's the other groom. He should get two votes.

**irl chaos demon**

you're just saying that so you can win!

**BUG**

Am not! 

It's a known fact that the people actually getting married get more say in the wedding!

**irl chaos demon**

you still wanna win!

OKAY so, i just talked to mazzy and she votes for nora

**irl chaos demon**

WOO! I LOVE MAZZY!

BUT she also said that henry does indeed get 2 votes, so it's still a tie.

**irl chaos demon**

BOO! I HATE MAZZY!

**Princess Clarence**

Wait, why is Martha getting a vote?

well, i may have accidentally bonded with her while philip was in hospital

so she's a groomsmaid now

**Princess Clarence**

WHAT!

sorry

**Princess Clarence**

No, no, it's alright. She just. Irks me. And it's not just the screaming match she had at my expense.

**Pez like the sweets**

Wait, if Maz gets a vote, what about Pip?

mazzy says that philip says, and i quote, "don't drag me into this just flip a coin for god's sake"

**irl chaos demon**

why DON'T you just flip a coin for god's sake?

i can't FLIP A COIN for the MOST IMPORTANT DECISION OF MY LIFE!

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

Ahem.

fine, second most important!

you know what I meant!

**irl chaos demon**

waitwaitwait

did you just say "while Philip was in hospital"? 

without the "the"?

**Princess Clarence**

OH GOD HENRY! WE BROKE HIM!

focus guys! life or death situation here!

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

June, Nora: Philip just flipped a coin and sent me a picture. One of you call it.

**BUG**

Heads!

**irl chaos demon**

heads!

dangit!

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

June wins.

[image attached]

**irl chaos demon**

hey, no fair! how do we know that flip was fair, huh?

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

Check the time stamp. It was taken before I asked you to call.

And if you really don't believe me, ask Philip yourself.

**irl chaos demon**

grumble grumble grumble

DID I NOT JUST SAY I WASNT GOING TO FLIP A COIN FOR THIS!

**HRH fiance d-ckhead**

Think of it as Philip's vote, dear. 

Besides, it's not like June and Nora weren't going to collaborate on your bachelor party anyway.

All this determines is who's standing next to you on the big day.

alright fine. june it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Bea's handle of "Princess Clarence" is a reference to the title she got back in "Queen at Last". 
> 
> Also, I was this close to having Alex open a twitter poll, and have you guys decide in the comments. I was that torn. In the end, the Philip that lives in my head flipped a coin.


End file.
